


Shit Happens!

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bodyswap, Books, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Magical Accidents, Making Out, Mood Swings, NSFW Art, New York City, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Spells & Enchantments, Switching, Tasertricks Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: Darcy Lewis uses a spell that has her and Loki switch bodies for 24 hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefgoddesscomplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/gifts).



> My first Tasertricks story. I blame mischiefgoddesscomplex for shipping the two of them quite hard lately.

* * *

“It was an accident, I swear.” She whines, trying to wriggle her hand out of his grasp. “I didn’t even know what it _meant_ , for god’s sake!”

“Then why on _Midgard_ would you spell it out loud?”

“I—“

“ _Why_ , Darcy Lewis? _WHY_?” He slams his other hand onto the table and she winces, squinting.

Well, actually _he_ winces, squinting, and _she_ slams her hand onto the table.

Because – and in all honesty, she could never have dreamed of such a thing – she, Darcy Lewis, and Loki Laufeyson just switched bodies. It wasn’t all her fault, though; since Loki had been off for a jog through the nearby park and had kept his apartment as messy as always, she wanted to  use time to tidy up. Being the loyal ‘mortal’ girlfriend she is, she had started to fold his clothes and then put the clean ones back into his drawer when she had bumped into the bookshelf by the wall and his accumulated collection of literature almost _buried_ her.

She hadn’t been curious – okay, maybe only a little – but the covers’ titles had been enough for her to realize that she wouldn’t understand his stuff. Well, _most_ of his stuff; there was still Shakespeare, Fitzgerald and… one about Kama Sutra? But the rest was all Asgardian, or  whatever it was that he would call his ‘mother tongue’, and thus she had simply put them back in place. There had been only one more book lying in front of her – literally, before her feet – and it had been opened somewhere in the middle. She had just picked it up, her eyes scanning the lines, whispering the syllables it read and then it had started to glow.

That was the last thing remembers before she collapsed, like, two hours ago. She woke up by something – or someone – slamming open the apartment door and was suddenly greeted by herself.

Or so she thought.

And that’s when Loki had started roaring, shoving the door closed with one foot and pushing her against the wall.

Well, _she_ had pushed _him_ against the wall.

“Loki, what’s going on?”

“ _What_ have you done, Darcy?”

“I don’t know what—“

“Don’t you dare lie to me!”

“I just cleaned your apartment. Then I bumped into the bookshelf, got buried—“

“You touched my books??”

“No, I bumped into them, Loki—“

“But you—“

“Hear me out, will ‘ya?” She takes a deep breath and looks up – well, down – at him… her. “I picked them up and carefully put them back into place, one by one, okay? There was just this book that practically fell into my lap, and I didn’t even open it myself. I just read a line and then—“

“You read a line? By the gods, Darcy!”

“ _What_?! I didn’t _know_ you’re keeping your magic books up here, you moron.”

“ _I_ am not the moron, dearest.” He retorts.

“It was an accident, I swear.”

* * *

A little while later, Loki seemed to have calmed down a little. He – she – is sitting on the edge of the bed, lips pressed together, fingers entwined and resting below the chin. Darcy – well, Loki – is sitting next to him and running her hand down his back, drawing little circles on it to soothe him.

“I’m really sorry, Loki. I should have—“

“No, Darcy.” He cuts her off.

_It’s so strange to hear her own voice talking to her._

“ _I_ am to be sorry. I shouldn’t have been screaming at you. Will you forgive me?” He takes her hand in his and kisses it lightly, and she closes her eyes and nods.

“You are forgiven.”

When she opens her eyes again, he – well, _she_ – is only an inch apart, noses brushing against one another’s, and then they’re kissing – softly, tenderly. It feels good – really good – except, well…

“This is so weird, Loki” She whines, “I’m, like, kissing myself.”

“Don’t blame me” He chuckles darkly.

“How long do we have to stay like that?” She asks, and deep down she’s hoping there is some sort of spell that could finally end it – for the both of them.

“The book says it’s going to be like this for the next twenty-four hours.”

“TWENTY-FOUR?” She cries, falling backwards into the bed and groaning out loud. She ca hear him – _her_ – laugh softly.

“It is only twenty-one hours from now, darling. I’ve spent significant amounts of time in many different forms—this will be no different from that.”

“Well, I’m not some centuries-old, shape-changing god,” she says, flinging her arms out to the sides. “I don’t have all your magic experience or whatever—you’re not exactly easing me into this!”

“I didn’t intend on doing so, either.” He smirks, and she knocks him playfully with her knee. Then he leans down and his breath is tickling the shell of her ear. “But I know how to kill time until then…”

Darcy sits up abruptly, looking down at her lover, eyes wide open and mouth agape. “You’re _not_ serious!”

“As serious as I’m sitting here, right in front of you.”

“Ha ha.”

“I mean it, Darcy” He murmurs. “Come on, have you never thought about it? Did you never ask yourself how _I_ feel when I’m seduced by you? Never thought about what it’d be like to switch roles?”

“Loki, we didn’t just switch roles. We switched our damn bodies.” She hisses, but he presses one finger against her lips.

“Hush…”

“I won’t hush!”

“Darcy” He moans, and even though it is _her_ voice that she’s hearing she just can’t deny that it has an effect on her. “Darling…”

He’s climbing on top of her then, slowly pressing his body against hers. She can feel the softness of her body’s breasts through the thin material of the shirt she’s wearing, the hardness of her breasts’ nipples as he presses them against her. He straddles her lap and starts to grind, and she suddenly feels something poke against the sweat pants she’s wearing.

“Oh my god” She gushes, “I—Is that your boner? I’m having a boner! Shit, that’s a huge one.”

They both start to laugh, but her laugh turns into a deep groan when he tugs at said pants and exposes the cock, wrapping his hand around the base of her – his – growing erection.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

“Like that?”

“Oh god, yes. Just—Just like that, Loki.” She looks down at him, right before he parts his lips to take the first few inches inside of his mouth…

 _That’s what it must feel like to have a woman suck your dick,_ she thinks. _Okay, technically he **is** a woman right now…_

“Can you—maybe you just—Oh fuck, are you a mind-reader?”

“Maybe” He winks as he’s fondling her – his – testicles in his hand, additionally to the suction around the head. He doesn’t stop for a while, sucks harder even, and soon she’s biting the inside of her cheek.

“Loki, I’m—you need to stop or—“

“Just do it” He whispers, and those three words have her coming instantly. She’s feeling every muscle, every little sinew twitching, and for a moment she thinks she can see stars.

Darcy opens her eyes right in time to see him wipe the white fluid off his lips, and he’s smiling brightly. She doesn’t know why, but she has to smile, as well.

“That was—oh my god, what _was_ that, Loki?”

He’s lying down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and hooking one leg over his. “Hmm?”

“Where did you learn to suck cock like _that_?” She laughs.

Loki only shrugs, but she can see the blush coloring his face in a light shade of pink. “Ah, you know, like I said, I have a certain number of experiences…”

She doesn’t really want to ask him about it, but then again, who would not be curious about their lover’s first sexual experiences back in youth?!

“Did you—enjoy it?”

“Of course I did. Especially since I know it is you who I am pleasuring, darling.”

“Aww, you’re quite the romantic today.”

“Blame it on the elevated hormone levels” He – she – giggles, and it’s such a sweet giggle that Darcy can’t help it but pull him back on top of her and crush her lips against his.

“I want you so bad right now…”

“Darcy, darling, I don’t remember you being so wanton.”

“You’re telling me. Blame it on ‘the elevated hormone levels’, eh?”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

Dawn has fallen over New York City, and the two of them are sleeping peacefully next to each other.

The previous night turned out to be less horrifying than Darcy had thought – in fact, it was a night full of laughter, even when it came to the sex.

Not that the sex was laughable. It was quite the opposite, if you’d ask her; so entertaining that sleep had come easy over them, since they wore each other out exhaustively.

Now the first beams of sunlight were shining through the windows, their warmth wakening the couple slowly.

Darcy is the first to wake up; drowsy, she stretches her arms and yawns. She looks out of the window and smiles, enjoying the orange light warming her skin when she realizes that it was her yawning. When she looks down at herself and a pair of ample breasts greets her, she squeals.

“Loki! Loki, wake up.”

“Nooo…” He groans out and pulls the blanket over his head; just about a second later, he pushes the  covers away and stares at his girlfriend. “Wait. Are we—“

“Uh huh.” She beams. “You’re really—?”

“Yes, Loki.”

He raises the blanket and takes a look between his legs, sighing relieved which causes Darcy to snort. “Everything’s in its place.”

“I can see that.” He replies, grinning.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t want it anyway.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. “Excuse me?”

“You know…” She purrs, “I couldn’t suck it myself anymore, right? And it’d be a shame since I _love_ sucking your cock.”

“Are you serious, Darcy Lewis?” The black-haired god growls, wrapping one arm around her waist.

“As serious as I’m sitting here Loki, right in front of you.” She replies with a wink before disappearing beneath the blanket.


End file.
